


Hidden Pathways

by Monarch372



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Feels, Assassin's, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rating May Change, Time Travel, Violence, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch372/pseuds/Monarch372
Summary: She will be the one to turn the tide. She is the only one who can end this war once and for all. If not, then this is the end.The end of everything.(I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters.)





	Hidden Pathways

**Author's Note:**

> "Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?" - Garth Nix

Darkness. Tearing. Excruciating pain. All experienced in a relentless, excruciating cycle with no end in sight. Even the most minuscule, and seemingly insignificant fragments of my mind were contorted and torn, leaving the previously heavily-guarded confines of both my conscious and subconscious vulnerable. I hadn't the slightest idea of what could've triggered such an agonizing pain. 

I was well aware that I wasn't a saint, yet I still didn't believe that I had committed an act so wicked that it warranted so great a calamity as this. 

The intensity of the pain deterred from its gradual increase, and instead skyrocketed. It seemed as if someone had sliced open my head, forced their hands through the incision, and gripped both halves of my brain and slowly tore it apart. 

I wanted to scream. To kick, to thrash, or show some outward expression of discontent. Much to my dismay, I couldn't even grimace. I could feel my limbs, like weights tied down to my sides. However, I could not move them about. I could hear my panicked heart's beating against my rib cage, seemingly seeking an escape. I wished that I could rip my own heart from my chest if doing so would end my suffering.

I could feel my blood collect beneath my fingertips at each pulsing ache of my hands. Actions so small contributed to an even greater pain that seemed to envelop both my mind and body in a tenacious grip. I could only hope to be released from it.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped. Wherever I was located felt frigid; almost freezing. I could barely hear the sound of footsteps entering the area. My heart increased its already manic pace as I grew anxious and fearful, suddenly aware of how vulnerable I truly was in that moment.

The footsteps, practical and meticulous, approached my still form. The unknown visitor stood there for a few moments before resting a warm hand on my forehead. 

"It is done. Now, you may truly begin." 

My eyes shot open and the darkness was overtaken by a blinding, golden light. The pain melted away and was replaced by a newfound clarity. I slowly sat up and looked around, looking for something, or someone that could make sense of all of this. Unfortunately, what i found only led to more inquiries.

Three pieces of firewood were precariously placed atop each other. A flame departed from the golden light to light the wood. I was enraptured by the flame as visions of unfamiliar people and places played through my mind. The voice spoke to me once more.

"The path has been revealed."

As I began to ponder these words, a wave of vertigo overtook me and I began to fall. As soon as my head hit the cold, hard surface, I knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This will be edited at a later date, I was just really in a rush to get this published tonight. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
